disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Family Lines
"Behind the Family Lines" is an episode of The Proud Family. Plot While getting ready for Bebe and Cece's baptism, Oscar becomes upset when Trudy takes the TV away because of her father as well as her mother being aware of the dust. Suga Mama feels the same way as Oscar but breaks his toe for complaining to her. Just then the Parker family arrives with Dr. Vincent Parker and Maureen Parker glad to see Penny Proud and Trudy Proud but not Oscar Proud. They thought he and their daughter broke up. Then, Trudy's older sister, Diana came along with her brother, Reuben and his wife, Leslie and daughter, Chanel. Suga Mama wasn't happy to meet Maureen when insulting her. Reuben was friendly enough to Oscar and he brings him and his father out to see his awesome SUV that Oscar saw on the auto show last month. After checking out the car's cool brain functions, Ray Ray and his family accidentally came crashing into Reuben's SUV and Bobby Proud was in the trunk. Trudy was not happy that Oscar invited them without telling her. As Ray Ray, Boonnetta, and S'mo started arguing with Reuben, helping themselves to Leslie Parker's belongings and mouthing on Chanel Parker's leg. Later S'mo and Ray Ray Proud, Jr. ate all the food at the dinner which upsets Trudy so Oscar volunteers to pay for dinner at The Clam Cabin where there should be plenty of food to eat. As Chanel and Leslie ask about a waiter and utensils, the Proud Family laughs and explains that neither was necessary. Then a big net full of fish came dropping down on everyone and they all ate and started a food fight. Trudy and Penny were not pleased with this at all. The next day in the Wizard Kelly Community Park, Oscar sets up a Proud Snax Stand with a cardboard stand of himself as he wanted Vincent to see that he doesn't do any stupid operation, but Trudy's father dumps garbage on the stand leaving Oscar to follow him saying "That is not a trash can"! Penny was with her best friend Dijonay Jones sitting down on a bench, sad and bummed out by her whole family fighting and arguing as they were playing Green Light, Red Light. Reuben accuses Boonnetta for moving when he said Red Light and Ray Ray steps in and corrects him about his wife and then she and Diana started arguing about her weight and then everyone started arguing more roughly. Dijonay was too busy looking at S'mo thinking by his size that he looks cute to fall in love. Meanwhile, everyone participated in a game of football. The Prouds made the first touchdown and when the Parkers won the second round by using their dog, Coco score a touchdown, Suga Mama knocks out Maureen with her elbow after insulting her and with Ray Ray impressed with what Suga Mama did, he and Reuben engage in a fistfight and Oscar tells the kids to stay out of it as he enters the fight. After Dijonay leaves, Penny, Chanel and Ray Ray Jr. were able to put their differences aside as they all became embarrassed by their parents fighting each other recklessly on the field that they all decide to make a retreat to The Mall by driving off in Reuben's SUV and brought along a cardboard Oscar to avoid suspicion. However, the jig was up when Sunset noticed the cardboard trick and pulled the kids over while they were driving on the streets. Each family member started to blame either child's fault for what happened, which caused another fight and argument until Trudy's father has had enough and decided they should leave, despite feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, Ray Ray and his family left. Trudy blamed Oscar for today's trouble, which made her force Oscar to sleep in the tent tonight. While Oscar was having trouble with the rain and a skunk, Penny went to the hotel to convince the Parkers that Ray and his family left and then, the motel to convince Ray Ray and his family the opposite. The next morning, at the church, the Parkers were mad to see Ray Ray and his family arrive, which led to another fight until Penny, fed up with the arguing between the Prouds and Parkers, silenced them and started to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them. Even Chanel and Ray Ray Jr. felt the same way as they joined Penny in her cause, which led both families to realize how stupid they have been behaving and, guilty and remorseful, they reconcile with one another. Even Dr. Parker began to respect Oscar when he said he found it funny how Suga Mama clogged Maureen during the football game the other day. At night, when the families were having dinner, Ray Ray Jr. and S'mo started fighting over some pudding, which led to another food fight, only a bit more amusing and friendlier this time. Trivia * This episode's name is a play on "Behind Enemy Lines". * Out of all the episodes, this one has the most guest stars. Cast *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud *Tara Strong as BeBe & CeCe Proud and Puff *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama *Robert Guillaume as Dr. Vincent Parker *Cicely Tyson as Maureen Parker *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Diana Parker *David Alan Grier as Reuben Parker *Wendy Raquel Robinson as Leslie Parker *Solange Knowles as Chanel Parker *Cedric the Entertainer as Bobby Proud *Anthony Anderson as Ray Ray Proud, Sr. *Mo'Nique as Boonnetta Proud *Jamal Mixon as Ray Ray Proud, Jr. *Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones *Maria Canals-Barrera as Sunset Boulevardez Category:Television episodes Category:The Proud Family episodes